


When You Smile

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight, tsukki is concerned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kei knows that even if this doesn’t go the way he wants, they’ll still be friends. But that doesn’t mean Kei has nothing to lose. He’s on solid ground, being Yamaguchi’s friend, and now the ground under him is threatening to crumble. Kei treads carefully, or at least intends to.(Kei is curious and falls in love)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well that escalated quickly. This fic is a gift for sugawcra on tumblr through the tsukyam gift exchange.  
> Title from… wait for it… When You Smile by Saint Saviour.

 Yamaguchi [11: 03]

Are you here yet?

 

Yamaguchi [11: 03]

I don’t see you????

 

Yamaguchi [11:03]

Wait nvm

 

“Tsukki”

 

Kei turns around, scanning the platform for Yamaguchi, and then he sees him. Kei’s heart does not stop, it does not even almost stop, Kei’s heart is beating just fine, if a little faster than usual. He’s also slightly breathless; it’s probably nerves, they haven’t seen each other in almost half a year. (Which isn’t really much better than the alternative, seeing as they’re friends and Kei’s got no reason to be nervous, but still.)

 Yamaguchi makes his way towards Kei with a grin on his face and Kei finds himself smiling back in return. Yamaguchi’s wearing a jean jacket over a grey sweater and black skinny jeans with brown boots. As he gets closer, Kei sees that his hair has grown longer, curling slightly and threatening to fall out the messy ponytail he’s got it in. It suits him, Kei admits, Yamaguchi looks good. He had seen it coming, probably. Yamaguchi changed the most out of their year during high school anyway. He’s still sweet but it’s obvious he’s more confident, more sure. And it works, Yamaguchi seems like he grew into himself. Kei doesn’t think Yamaguchi has grown in height, but the way he carries himself makes him look taller.

 They walk together and Yamaguchi asks about his bus ride. Everything slips easily back into place, there are no awkward silences, which makes Kei feel relieved. He was definitely worried, it’s not that they lost touch, but school takes up time and especially since they headed off to separate universities, they really haven’t been able to talk. It’s good that the winter holidays have finally arrived. Kei is very aware of the fact that time and distance has that way of watering things down, diluting them; a lot has changed, new schools, new teachers, new people, but thankfully a lot still stays the same. Yamaguchi still calls him “Tsukki”, even though (or perhaps because) Kei has told him countless times to stop and secretly, Kei is glad.

 

 

A few people from Karasuno decide to meet up at a bar later that week. Yamaguchi insists on meeting with Kei and heading there together. It’s snowing pretty heavily, Kei realizes as he waits for Yamaguchi to get ready, probably windy too. Yamaguchi comes downstairs, takes one look at Kei and goes “Hold on I’ll lend you a scarf”, which Kei appreciates the sentiment but it’s really unnecessary, if it’s cold outside a scarf isn’t going to magically warm him up, but at Yamaguchi’s insistence he takes the scarf and wraps it around his neck. It smells nice.

 They get to the bar around 8 and most of the gang are already there. It’s nice, catching up with old friends. What’s even nicer, Kei observes, is the way Yamaguchi looks in the dim lights, shadows on his face, fingers curled around his drink, smiling faintly as he listens to a retelling of the Disaster in their third year that they were all there for. His hair keeps on falling into his face.

 Kei isn’t drunk, not literally, but he feels drunk. He can’t stop looking at Yamaguchi. Kei is hit with the urge to reach out and touch, to find out what it feels like; instead he just clenches his hands and looks at anything but Yamaguchi. Well at least he tries to, he may not be looking directly at Yamaguchi, but he’s still aware of Yamaguchi’s presence, even more than usual.

 Feeling Yamaguchi’s gaze on him, Kei looks back and Yamaguchi does this half smile-smirk thing like he knows something, so Kei looks away again.

Very infuriating.

 

It’s still snowing when they leave the bar, and there’s already a thick layer of it piled up, so of course someone (Kei’s betting on Hinata or Nishinyona) decides to throw a snowball. And that’s how these grown men have a snowball fight in the fucking streets at a little past midnight. Kei wasn’t going to participate until someone (again Kei is betting on Hinata or Nishinyona) hit the back of his head and now it is war. Yamaguchi joins too. Of course they team up against the common enemy.  They work well together too, landing quite a few solid hits on the others. Somewhere, somehow Yamaguchi slips on ice, and grabs onto Kei, only to bring him off balance. They land in an undignified heap in the snow. They’re both panting heavily from all the exercise. Yamaguchi is so warm and vibrant; they are touching, in multiple areas, and Kei doesn’t hate it. Suga pulls out his phone to take a picture and Kei tenses up while Yamaguchi just huffs and sits up. Eyes light and so alive and Kei wants to do something, he doesn’t know what, anything, so he isn’t just there feeling things he doesn’t yet have a name for.

 

Afterwards, everyone else goes their own way, Kei and Yamaguchi make their way back to their street. They say their good byes when they arrive and Kei stands there, watches as Yamaguchi opens his door and steps inside. The door shuts behind him. Kei does not move. The lights in the windows flicker on and off. Kei thinks about Yamaguchi’s smile at the bar and comes to the conclusion that he’ll find an answer if he just sees Yamaguchi, so he, in an attempt to gain knowledge and understanding, strides up to Yamaguchi’s front door and knocks.

 The door opens. Yamaguchi seems surprised for a fraction on a second, his eyes widening, then he smiles, slightly unsure but still looking adorable. _Oh_ , Kei thinks; the realization hits him and leaves him breathless, _Oh_. He never let himself dwell on those feelings but now they’re concrete and in front of him and he can’t hide anymore. There is no other explanation for it, all of it. Kei is panicking, scrambling to come up with an excuse for why he’s here. It must show on his face, because Yamaguchi laughs gently and beckons him inside.

 Yamaguchi’s parents are out on a Thing ™, so they’ve got the whole place to themselves. It’s been a while since Kei has been over, and he looks around taking notice of all the subtle changes. There are a few new photos here and there, a leafy plant where a vase used to be next to the stairs and Kei is pretty sure that coffee table wasn’t there the last time. Yamaguchi sits down on the couch and Kei follows. Kei thinks he must look pretty shaken because Yamaguchi doesn’t ask why Kei showed up, just starts talking. He talks about his classes, his roommates, his favorite place yadayada.

 Being with Yamaguchi is easy. Yamaguchi knows him well, knows when to not pry, but also knows when he needs to talk but won’t admit it. It took years of trial and error, of fighting and making up. They really have grown a lot. Kei knows that even if this doesn’t go the way he wants, they’ll still be friends.

 But that doesn’t mean Kei has nothing to lose. He’s on solid ground, being Yamaguchi’s friend, and now the ground under him is threatening to crumble. Kei treads carefully, or at least intends to.

 Yamaguchi is rambling and Kei has an excuse to look unabashedly. Kei tries, he really tries to focus on what Yamaguchi is saying, but now that Kei finally has a name for it, he cannot deny himself. The lock of hair escapes from behind Yamaguchi’s ear again and Kei is feeling a little brazen, especially since the look Yamaguchi gave him at the bar, so he just reaches out before he can talk himself out of it, and pushes the curl back behind his ear. Yamaguchi stops talking and looks Kei in the eye; he’s doing that half smile-smirk thing again, Kei feels pinned to the spot.

 Yamaguchi looks like he knows and he doesn’t look surprised. Except he won’t do anything.

 Kei’s hands are shaking slightly, he wants to look away, he wants to do nothing but look, he wants, he wants, he wants. Yamaguchi looks like he knows. Kei reaches out and gently cradles Yamaguchi’s face. Kei can feel his pulse in his wrist, knows that his face is burning. Yamaguchi smiles encouragingly and so Kei leans forward, they are now so close that Kei can see each and every individual freckle, they are so close that Kei can feel Yamaguchi’s warm inhale and exhale on his lips, they are so close that Yamaguchi could probably hear Kei’s heart thumping loudly like a trapped animal in his chest. Yamaguchi is still looking Kei in the eye, there is nowhere to hide, Kei closes his eyes and kisses him.

 Kissing Yamaguchi leaves no room for comprehensive thought, and Kei really likes kissing Yamaguchi. While Yamaguchi’s lips are light, Kei is burning up. Yamaguchi is so gentle, so soft, Yamaguchi pulls away looking amused.

 Yamaguchi’s been waiting for him to come around, maybe he’s always known.

 “I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time”, Yamaguchi says, causally, as if it’s nothing but Kei knows better. How impossible.

 He stands up and tugs on Yamaguchi’s sleeve, gesturing towards Yamaguchi’s room upstairs. Yamaguchi raises an eyebrow, looking smug. “Already?” he asks. Kei snorts, recovering at last, “Well?” Yamaguchi makes a show of sighing and says, “I suppose you could stay the night”.

 

 

The next morning, Kei wakes up earlier than Yamaguchi. He just lies there, marveling at how little has changed. He’s still the same person, and Yamaguchi is still Yamaguchi, and they’re in Yamaguchi’s childhood bedroom and everything is honestly so familiar. Yamaguchi stirs beside him and wakes up. He smiles sleepily and wraps his arms tightly around Kei.

 They lie there in each others arms for a while. Kei is just … Happy, there’s no other way to put it. His hands find their way under Yamaguchi’s shirt and he just lays them flat on his stomach, while Yamaguchi grumbles about his hands being cold and tries to squirm.

 “Let’s bake cookies for breakfast,” Yamaguchi says, pushing Kei’s hands away, “chocolate chip cookies”. Kei grunts as Yamaguchi sits up and shifts the blankets. Just as Yamaguchi is about to stand, Kei wraps his arms back around Yamaguchi, and pulls him back into bed. He presses light kisses along Yamaguchi’s face until he relaxes into his arms. “It’s cold anyway,” he mumbles.

 

It takes them approximately 30 minutes to actually get out of bed and downstairs into the kitchen. Yamaguchi flips open the cookbook and starts pulling out ingredients from the shelves. Kei helps by creaming the butter and sugar in a bowl while Yamaguchi measures the dry ingredients and mixes them in another bowl. Kei’s never seen Yamaguchi bake in the years that he’s known him, so he isn’t prepared for how serious Yamaguchi is when baking, leveling everything off with the back of a knife; Kei also isn’t prepared for how messy Yamaguchi is at baking. There’s flour and sugar spilled all over the counter and some on the floor, one of them accidentally drops an egg on the floor and even after wiping up the egg the floor is slightly tacky.

 The kitchen is a mess but the cookie dough looks fine when assembled. Kei watches as Yamaguchi scoops the dough onto the baking sheets and pats them down carefully, biting his lip in concentration. Unreal. What a guy. Kei is honestly so thankful for all the decisions that led him to this point. After Yamaguchi finally finishes and slides the baking sheets into the oven, Kei walks up to Yamaguchi and wraps his arms around him.

 

“I like you a lot,” Kei mumbles into Yamaguchi’s shoulder. “Like or _like like?_ ” is Yamaguchi’s reply and Kei just laughs and kisses him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The cookies end up slightly burnt, but that’s ok.
> 
> Also my first time writing fic so sorry I know it’s so cheesy.


End file.
